mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Uotapo
uotapo (うおたぽ, uotapo) is a brony artist from Japan. He is best known for his anime-style art pieces based on My Little Pony Equestria Girls. He also does artwork based on Portal 2. COMIC -Sunset Shimmer- COMIC -Sunset Shimmer-''' is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the reconstruction of the school that she, Snips, and Snails are charged with at the end of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer makes a cement mural depicting herself with the element of magic and wings while the human Mane 6 bask in her glory. The human counterparts of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack show up, unamused by Sunset's artwork. Soon after, Vice Principal Luna passes by, confused by the sight of Sunset kneeling over the destroyed remains of her mural.}} Sunset Helper "'''Sunset Helper" is a series of vignettes by uotapo. These are among uotapo's most popular and commented-on deviantART submissions. Set after the events of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the series stars the reformed Sunset Shimmer interacting with the human counterparts of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash in various slice-of-life situations and slowly becoming close friends with them. The first in the series, initially titled simply "Sunset Helper" but later renamed "Sunset Helper #1", features Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie handing out flyers for an animal shelter. "Sunset Helper #2" features Sunset Shimmer and Applejack volunteering at a sort of school festival, dressed in waitress outfits. Sunset is seen blushing deeply, either from wearing the embarrassing outfit or from Flash Sentry seeing her in it. In background, Rainbow Dash shows Soarin' a stack of pies and he eyes them hungrily. "Sunset Helper #3" features Sunset in a dress made for her by Rarity. A human counterpart of Coco Pommel is also present. "Sunset Helper #4" features Sunset and all of her new friends celebrating Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's "half birthday". In the background, Fluttershy is tempted by an apple. "Sunset Helper #5" features Sunset and Rainbow Dash at the exclusive premiere of the newest Daring Do movie. Sunset and Rainbow Dash, dressed like Daring Do, are seen getting A.K. Yearling's autograph. "CMC Girl Scouts YAY!", alternatively titled "Sunset Helper #6", features Sunset carting boxes of cookies around for the human Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Sunset Helper #7" features Sunset in a basketball game against Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare of the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. "Sunset Helper #8" features Sunset helping Applejack do yoga. In the background, Pinkie Pie assumes a flexible yoga pose effortlessly. "Sunset Helper #9" features Sunset and human Twilight Sparkle helping Flash Sentry in science class (with little progress). "CHS CON -Sunset Helper #10-" features Sunset, Sci-Twi, and Maud Pie (dressed as Neon Genesis Evangelion characters) helping promote Fluttershy's anime artwork at a convention booth. "Sunset Helper #11" features Sunset posing for a fellow student's painting wearing only socks and a button shirt. She blushes as several boys ogle her from outside the classroom. "Sunset Helper #12" features Sunset as an assistant in Trixie's magic show. "Sunset Helper #13" features Sunset encouraging Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to make amends. "Sunset Helper #14" features a terrified Sunset riding on the back of Derpy's moped as she makes her mail deliveries. Derpy cheerfully and obliviously drives extremely fast, causing several cars to crash. "Sunset Helper #15" immediately follows #14 and features Sunset delivering letters addressed to Lyra and Bon Bon from each other. Sunset comically remarks that the two should simply give letters to each other instead of sending them through the mail.}} COMIC -Trixie Scepter- COMIC -Sunset Shimmer-''' is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the events of Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Trixie spies on Twilight Sparkle and sees her wearing the element of magic and holding the "Twilicane". Jealous, Trixie fashions her own crown and "Trixiecane" and laughs in triumph. Her laughter is later heard by Applejack and Rainbow Dash in Castle Mane-ia.}} My Bedroom '''My Bedroom is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. The comic depicts Twilight and Sunset's different sleeping arrangements during the events of the film. While Twilight and Spike sleep in the Canterlot High library, Sunset Shimmer sleeps in a Canterlot High supply closet.}} CUTIE CRASH CUTIE CRASH is a three-part My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie watch Rainbow Dash fly through the sky. However, something goes wrong during Rainbow's flight, and she plummets to the ground, crashing directly into Fluttershy. As a result of the crash, Rainbow and Fluttershy switch bodies. At the library, Twilight deduces that the body switch was the result of a head-on collision between the two and a second collision should switch them back. Twilight and Pinkie construct a rig that will recreate the conditions of the crash and activate it (while dressed as MythBusters' Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage respectively). Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's heads collide, causing them extreme pain. Before Rainbow Dash can take revenge on Twilight, Pinkie stops her and tells her it worked: she and Fluttershy are back in their correct bodies.}} Pinkie's Secret Pinkie's Secret is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. After a day of spending time with her friends, Pinkie Pie waves goodbye to them. She goes to the Crystal Empire and enters the room in the castle where the Crystal Mirror is kept, where she meets another Pinkie Pie. The two part ways after a little while, and the second Pinkie Pie, the one from Equestria Girls' human world, goes through the mirror and returns home. That night, the Pinkie Pie of Equestria has a dream of human Pinkie Pie giving Sunset Shimmer a cupcake.}} HAY FEVER HAY FEVER is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Snips and Snails are walking with a visibly frustrated Sunset Shimmer. Suddenly, Sunset demands Snails' bicycle. She speeds toward the nearest pet store and purchases a packet of hay. The hay's pleasing smell brings Sunset memories of eating at the Hay Burger with Princess Celestia in Equestria. When Snips and Snails catch up with Sunset later, they find her happily eating the hay she bought.}} ASSIGNMENT ASSIGNMENT is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Based on a penultimate scene in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, when Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer and Twilight says she left in "good hands", the scene cuts to the human Mane Five reading Twilight's step-by-step list for Sunset's rehabilitation. Unfortunately, they can barely read it due to Twilight's bad handwriting.}} AWESOME VOICE AWESOME VOICE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Sunset Shimmer walks through the Canterlot High library while singing Shake Your Tail. Flash Sentry appears from behind a nearby bookshelf and, having overheard Sunset singing, compliments her beautiful voice. However, when he compares Sunset's singing voice to Twilight Sparkle's (a meta joke referring to the fact that Sunset Shimmer is voiced by Rebecca Shoichet, who provides Twilight's singing voice in the series), Sunset slams his face into the bookshelf and walks away.}} ROYAL DUTY ROYAL DUTY is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. This is a short comic based on both a comment made by Rarity in Equestria Girls as well as a scene from Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Rarity makes a remark that she would never take off Twilight's crown if she wore it, to the point of sleeping with it on. It is then shown that both Celestia and Luna sleep with their crowns on and agree with her.}} REACTION REACTION is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Celestia and Luna are seen laughing and yelling. It is later revealed that they are making a toy singing flower activate with their voices.}} GRAVEL GRAVEL is a fanmade two-part My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Maud Pie comes upon Tom the rock and examining it when she accidentally pushes it down and discovers the mirror pool. Twilight and Rarity are enjoying some hay burgers and shakes when they suddenly discover a whole lot of Maud clones.}} 90RPM 90RPM is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Each of the princesses' roles is depicted, except for Cadance, whose role is merely reduced to a bad pun.}} WANNABE WANNABE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. A pony version of Bob Ross is teaching a painting class to Bon Bon and Lyra, where the subject is self-portraits. He is impressed by Bon Bon's self-portrait but is shocked by Lyra's. In the final panel, it is revealed that Lyra painted herself in her Equestria Girls human form wearing a swimsuit.}} B.B.B.F.F B.B.B.F.F is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the Mane Event musical showcase featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Vice Principal Luna welcomes the next band, "Shining Armor and his Boon Companions". Shining Armor and his friends 8-bit, Poindexter, and Gaffer (from Friendship is Magic Issues #11 and #12) appear, much to Twilight's surprise. During Shining Armor's song, Cadance appears and pulls Shining Armor off-stage, saying "you don't belong here" and apologizing to the audience.}} STARE MASTER STARE MASTER is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Fluttershy and Twilight are curious as to why Pinkie is staring at a bush. The rest of the Mane 6 join them in curiosity. Twilight tells them to be quiet. Soon it is revealed that Pinkie is looking at a butterfly coming out of its chrysalis.}} Candle Fire Candle Fire is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. The Mane 6 and Luna are celebrating Celestia's birthday, but since she is more than a thousand years old, there are so many candles on the cake that it is on fire and Celestia does not seem amused. The Mane 6 and Luna continue singing and roast marshmallows on the flames and Celestia simply rolls her eyes.}} Midnight Tea Break Midnight Tea Break is a fanmade My Little Pony one-panel comic drawn by uotapo. Based on a shot from one of the trailers for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer sees Maud pouring herself some iced tea on the rocks. (Get it? Rocks?)}} Bad Student Bad Student is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Similar to the comic "ASSIGNMENT", it is revealed what Sunset really wrote in the book in Rainbow Rocks was barely legible due to her still lousy handwriting.}} Substitute Substitute is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Celestia's royal advisor Kibitz enters Luna's bedroom to inform her that the sun is setting, and he is shocked to find a plush doll of Luna in her bed. He goes to the throne room and asks Raven where Luna is, and Raven is equally shocked by the plush doll of Celestia occupying the throne. Elsewhere, Celestia, Luna, and Luna's pet opossum Tiberius are enjoying a spa day.}} SECRET SHOW SECRET SHOW is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. About an hour after the final battle between the Rainbooms and Dazzlings at the end of Rainbow Rocks, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stand on the stage of an empty amphitheater. A flyer in Luna's hands states that she and Celestia were to be guest performers during the Battle of the Bands, but because of the incident, they were unable to perform. Saddened by this, she rips the flyer in half. Just then, Celestia hands her a microphone and suggests they give a private performance. In costumes and wigs, Celestia and Luna sing ABBA's "Dancing Queen". Off to one side of the stage, the Rainbooms watch their performance with reactions ranging from impressed to dumbfounded.}} Recital Recital is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Taking place during the Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Babs Seed's sister Sunflower comments on an embarrassing video of Fluttershy singing on the social networking site MyStable. During this, she hears someone singing in the next room. Sunflower goes into the next room and is shocked to find Babs singing her titular theme song.}} HOME ALONE HOME ALONE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. As Applejack and Big Macintosh leave on a trip, Apple Bloom is left home alone. Taking advantage of this, she takes a bubble bath, tries on Applejack's clothes (even though they're too big for her), and dances to music. Later, as she heats up lunch in the microwave, Apple Bloom sings out loud using a spoon as a microphone. However, much to her humiliation, Applejack, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle watch her from the window and start laughing. As the four have lunch together, Applejack cheers up an utterly mortfied Apple Bloom.}} REVERSE REVERSE is a three-part My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Following their defeat at the hands of the Rainbooms, the Dazzlings return to the diner that they were in at the beginning of Rainbow Rocks to lick their wounds. To Aria and Sonata's shock, Adagio suddenly eats a fragment of her siren jewel, causing her to transform into a demonic siren creature. She flies off to exact revenge upon the Rainbooms. Aria and Sonata see a blast of Equestrian magic in the distance, and they mourn the apparent loss of their leader and companion. A short while later, Adagio returns, and Aria and Sonata are relieved until they see what has become of Adagio: she is reformed and now wearing glasses. As Aria shouts in dramatic despair and Sonata faints from the shock, Adagio appears confused by their reactions.}} The Caterpillar Returns The Caterpillar Returns is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Applejack is about to bake an apple into a pie when she notices a caterpillar in it. Before she throws the apple and caterpillar into the garbage, the caterpillar appears sad. Applejack remembers the events of the episode Bats! and sets the caterpillar free outside. When Applebucking Season comes around, no apples have sprouted in the trees. Rainbow Dash is stunned that there won't be any cider, and Twilight is unable to make the apples grow with her magic. All of a sudden, a giant swarm of butterflies comes to Sweet Apple Acres. They pollinate the trees, and apples start growing instantly. One of the butterflies flutters past Applejack's face, and she realizes that it's the same caterpillar she set free some time ago. Applejack and the caterpillar-turned-butterfly bid a fond farewell.}} LEAVE ME BE LEAVE ME BE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Trixie is saddened when Snips, Snails, and her Illusions bandmates abandon their friendship with her. She cries out for them not to leave her, but her fears are revealed to be only in her imagination. While having a barbecue, Trixie's friends stare at her after her sudden outburst. Embarrassed, Trixie corrects herself and tells her friends to leave some food for her.}} ENCOUNTER ENCOUNTER is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Flash Sentry walks through the streets while staring at a picture of Twilight Sparkle on his smartphone. As he enters the Sweet Shoppe, he accidentally bumps into a bespectacled girl and knocks her down. As he helps the girl with her glasses, Flash notices that she looks exactly like Twilight Sparkle. He apologizes to the girl for knocking her down, but she coldly brushes him off and walks past him. Embarrassed, Flash meets with his friends inside the Sweet Shoppe. Across the street, the Twilight Sparkle lookalike blushes deeply. A text caption reads "To Be Continued in Equestria Girls 3?"}} A SHORT PERFORMANCE A SHORT PERFORMANCE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. In this short two-panel comic, Sunny Flare of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts reenacts a scene from the 1995 anime film Ghost in the Shell.}} FLSTF FLSTF is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. As Rainbow Dash and Sugarcoat prepare to face off in the motocross event of the Friendship Games, Principal Celestia appears on her own motorcycle to take part, emulating Arnold Schwarzenegger in The Terminator. However, Celestia is immediately disqualified from the event for not wearing a helmet.}} RADIANT SMILE RADIANT SMILE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Cheese Sandwich puts on a comedy act for Pinkie and Maud Pie. The act leaves Pinkie in stitches, but Maud's expression seems stoic. As Cheese tries harder to make Maud laugh, he finds himself intimidated by Maud's dispassionate face. He collapses with exhaustion, and despite appearing otherwise, Maud says that is the most she's laughed in her whole life.}} Cheer up!!! Cheer up!!! is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Vice Principal Luna and Principal Celestia appear before some of the male Canterlot High School students in cheerleader leaders. While Luna's modest and bashful look is met by erupting cheers, Celestia's bold and flashy attire is met with chilly indifference.}} Lock Up Securely Lock Up Securely is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Sunset Shimmer goes onto the Canterlot High School roof preparing to sing My Past is Not Today. However, she hears the door leading back inside the school being locked, trapping her on the roof. Sunset cries out to Miss Cheerilee inside, but Cheerilee is too distracted by her upcoming date with Big Macintosh.}} SUNSET HELPER :Not to be confused with the one-shot series of the same name. SUNSET HELPER is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During a slumber party with her friends, Sunset Shimmer watches the "tragic" love story between two horses on the Animal Planet channel. She heads out on her motorcycle and tracks down the two horses to a grassy field. Calling out to the horses (in their native language), Sunset plays matchmaker and brings them together. As the two horses become closer, Sunset watches in satisfaction.}} TWILIGHT STRANGENESS TWILIGHT STRANGENESS is a seven-part My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Each of the Mane Six attempt to attract the attention of Twilight, but she acts rather odd as she actively avoids every one of them. They all meet up with Princess Celestia at Twilight's castle. Celestia informs them that she is not, in fact, the Twilight Sparkle they know. Celestia meets this Twilight in the castle and takes off her saddlebags revealing she does not have wings. Celestia then puts on the purple unicorn's glasses revealing her to be Sci-Twi, the human world's Twilight. Celestia winks at Sci-Twi and shows her Princess Twilight's massive library, which excites them both. Meanwhile, back in the human world, Princess Twilight is spending some time with Sunset Shimmer as they head into a museum.}} A SNITCH A SNITCH is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Fluttershy asks Sunset if Princess Twilight has responded. Sunset replies no, but then gets an idea. She writes in her journal about how Flash Sentry has been hanging out with Lyra and Bon Bon. Suddenly, Twilight comes through the portal angrily with jealous green Sombra-like eyes demanding to know where Flash is.}} MAIL-HAPPY MAIL-HAPPY is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Sunset writes a letter in her journal to Twilight. Meanwhile, back in Equestria, the journal Twilight has starts vibrating, interrupting her sleep. Sunset writes another letter, which disturbs Twilight writing something in her library. Sunset inadvertently bothers Twilight in her sleep again. This time, Twilight locks the book in a chest that she keeps by her bedside and she thinks to herself this is probably how Princess Celestia felt when she wrote to her.}} Findout Findout is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Some time after the Friendship Games, the Shadowbolts are depressed. Dean Cadance asks Sour Sweet what the matter is, but she claims to be fine. Dean Cadance figures they all miss Sci-Twi after she transferred to CHS, so she arranges a little field trip to see her. They then spot the Twilight from Equestria walking down the street with Sunset and the Shadowbolts are excited to see the person they assume is their old schoolmate. Sunset attempts to tell them they have the wrong Twilight.}} Handywoman Handywoman is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Fluttershy asks Sunset to repair her broken birdhouse. Scootaloo then asks her to fix the handles on her scooter. Suddenly, the requests keep piling on and on. The comic ends with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at the long line in confusion.}} NIGHTMARE NIGHTMARE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the climax of Friendship Games, Flash Sentry is about to fall through a dimensional rift into Equestria, and he calls out to Sunset Shimmer for help. Sunset, remembering how Flash ridiculed her in the previous film, abandons him. With no one to help, Flash falls through the rift and turns into a pony. Suddenly, pony Flash wakes up in his bed, the whole comic having been a nightmare.}} CLASSIC CLASSIC is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. In a parody of the manga series Azumanga Daioh, Principal Celestia excitedly offers to drive Sunset Shimmer and her friends to Camp Everfree in her and Luna's cars. Despite Celestia's enthusiasm, her car (the Rust Bucket from Ben 10) is leaking oil...}} COME OUT! COME OUT! is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During one of Gloriosa Daisy's first scenes in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, she asks the campers what activities they want to do while at Camp Everfree. Unfortunately, the campers are all too distracted playing the mobile game Pokémon Go to pay attention.}} Impossibly Apple Rich Impossibly Apple Rich is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the events of the episode Viva Las Pegasus, Applejack and Fluttershy team up with Flim and Flam to outwit resort tycoon Gladmane. However, instead of dressing up Fluttershy as Impossibly Rich, they dress up Applejack, and the Flim Flam brothers are surprised by how cute she is.}} Eye of The Derpy Eye of The Derpy is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. In a flashback in the episode Where the Apple Lies, Derpy has eye surgery to fix her eyesight. The surgery is a success, but it ends up giving her optic laser vision like Cyclops of the X-Men. In present day, Derpy explains to Rainbow Dash that her eyes are always derped to keep her laser vision under control, but Rainbow Dash doesn't believe her.}} Rarity and the lil' pup Rarity and the lil' pup is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Human Rarity runs into puppy Spike, who is more affectionate toward her than usual. While Rarity plays with Spike, human Twilight comes up with the real puppy Spike. It is revealed that the Spike Rarity is playing with is actually the Spike from Equestria, much to her mortification.}} BAD JOKE BAD JOKE is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. When human Applejack and Fluttershy complain about the rising costs of animal hay, Twilight says "If it were not for hay, let them eat floral spray" (a reference to both a Marie Antoinette misquote and the use of floral sprays in funerals). Applejack and Fluttershy are offended by the sentiment, but Sunset Shimmer assures them it's just a bad joke from Equestria.}} RIVAL RIVAL is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the events of the episode Rock Solid Friendship, Trixie becomes jealous of Starlight Glimmer's budding friendship with Maud Pie and worries that Maud will steal Starlight away from her. To prevent this, Trixie makes a kite large enough to carry her into the air in an effort to impress Starlight. Though Starlight is embarrassed by Trixie's effort, Maud is impressed, thinking Trixie is a ninja instead of a magician.}} 99 Luftballons 99 Luftballons is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Pinkie Pie asks Lemon Zest of the Shadowbolts what music she likes to use for parties, and Lemon Zest lends her a copy of the German band Nena's hit single "99 Luftballons". Although Pinkie Pie enjoys the song's beat, she can't understand its German lyrics, so she asks her father Igneous Rock to translate them for him. When Pinkie Pie learns what the song is really about, she becomes depressed and declines Rainbow Dash's invitation to party.}} Broccoli Broccoli is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Loosely based on the events of Hard to Say Anything, the Cutie Mark Crusaders ask Big McIntosh why he doesn't like Cheerilee. Big Mac answers it is because whenever they go on a date, she always tries feeding him broccoli like a baby. Apple Bloom understands this since Applejack treats him the same way.}} Measurement Measurement is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. During the events of the half-hour Equestria Girls special Mirror Magic, Sunset Shimmer takes Starlight Glimmer with her to the human world. While there, Starlight becomes confused by the world's various units of measurement, such as yards and miles. When Applejack asks what the standard unit of measurement is in Equestria, Starlight and Sunset say it is the length of one of Princess Celestia's legs (or 1 "cel"), which Applejack compares to the human world's cubit.}} Otherself Otherself is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. Human Pinkie Pie asks Sunset Shimmer to take her to Equestria, and Sunset Shimmer agrees as long as Pinkie keeps a low profile. Upon entering Equestria, Pinkie marvels at Princess Twilight's castle and reunites with Twilight herself. However, Twilight is confused by Pinkie's presence, mentioning that she has already left for Yakyakistan. Mistaking this Pinkie for a duplicate created from the Mirror Pool, Twilight zaps her with her magic, much to Sunset's horror. The comic shifts back to Sunset and Pinkie in the human world, the previous scenes only being in Sunset's imagination. Realizing how dangerous it could be, Sunset denies Pinkie's request.}} NICKNAME NICKNAME is a fanmade My Little Pony comic drawn by uotapo. After the events of the half-hour Equestria Girls special Mirror Magic, Starlight Glimmer goes on and on to Twilight about her time in the human world with Sunset Shimmer, who Starlight has nicknamed "Sunny". Twilight is jealous that Starlight and Sunset have gotten so close in such a short time that Starlight calls her by nickname. When she gets a magic journal message from Sunset, Twilight perks up, believing Sunset wants to talk to her. Unfortunately, Sunset's message asks when "Glimmy" will visit the human world again, and Twilight is heartbroken that Sunset is also calling Starlight by nickname.}} Gallery :A sample of uotapo's gallery External links *uotapo's blog (Japanese) Full comic links *COMIC -Sunset Shimmer- *COMIC -Trixie Scepter- *My Bedroom *CUTIE CRASH #1 *Pinkie's Secret *HAY FEVER *ASSIGNMENT *AWESOME VOICE *ROYAL DUTY *REACTION *GRAVEL #1 *90RPM *WANNABE *B.B.B.F.F *STARE MASTER *Candle Fire *Bad Student *Substitute *SECRET SHOW *Recital *HOME ALONE *REVERSE #1 *The Caterpillar Returns *LEAVE ME BE *ENCOUNTER *A SHORT PERFORMANCE *FLSTF *RADIANT SMILE *Cheer up!!! *Lock Up Securely *SUNSET HELPER *TWILIGHT STRANGENESS 1/7 *A SNITCH *MAIL-HAPPY *Findout *Handywoman *NIGHTMARE *CLASSIC *COME OUT! *Impossibly Apple Rich *Eye of The Derpy *Rarity and the lil' pup *BAD JOKE *RIVAL *99 Luftballons *Broccoli *Measurement *Otherself *NICKNAME Category:Artists Category:Fanmade comics